Diamond Dallas Page
Page Joseph Falkinburg, Jr. (Point Pleasant, 5 de Abril de 1956) é um ator e um semi-retirado lutador de wrestling profissional mais conhecido pelo seu ring name "Diamond" Dallas Page (DDP). Page lutou na World Championship Wrestling (WCW), World Wrestling Federation (WWF) e Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Carreira Page entrou no wrestling em 1988 como manager na American Wrestling Association, aonde ele trabalhou por nove meses até assinar com a WCW em 1991. World Championship Wrestling (1991-1997) (1998-2001) Durante sua passagem na WCW, ele permaneceu como manager antes de se tornar wrestler em 1991. Page se tornou famoso pelo apelido "The People's Champion" e se tornou três vezes o WCW World Heavyweight Champion, duas vezes o WCW United States Heavyweight Champion, quatro vezes o WCW World Tag Team Champion e uma vez o WCW Television Champion. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (2001–2002) Após a WCW ser comprada pela WWF em 2001, Page entrou na WWF, e logo ganhou o WWF European Championship e o WWF World Tag Team Championship. Foi despedido em 2002. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2005) Trabalhou em promoções independentes e atuou na TNA de 2004 à 2005. 2009 Em 2009 fez uma aparição na Juggalo Championship Wrestling. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Diamond Clash'' (Belly to back inverted mat slam) – TNA **''Diamond Cutter, as vezes de um top rope *'Signature moves''' **Belly to belly suplex **Discus clothesline **DDT, sometimes while jumping **Elbow drop **Figure four leglock while utilizing the ringpost for extra pressure **Fireman's carry slam **Flying clothesline **Gutwrench gutbuster **High angle belly to back suplex **Inverted atomic drop **Reverse chinlock **Russian legsweep **Shoulder jawbreaker **Side slam **Sidewalk slam **Slingshot crossbody **Spinning sitout powerbomb pin **Spinning spinebuster **Sunset flip **Swinging neckbreaker **Tilt-a-whirl mat slam **Wrist-lock seguidos de múltiplos shoulder blockeds *'Com Bam Bam Bigelow' **Aided Diamond Cutter *'Com Chris Kanyon' **Russian legsweep (Kanyon) seguido de um elbow drop (DDP) *'Managers' **Kimberly Page **Maxx Muscle *'Wrestlers de quem foi manager' **Badd Company (Paul Diamond e Pat Tanaka) **Col. DeBeers **Curt Hennig **Madusa Miceli **Bam Bam Bigelow **Johnny Ace **Fabulous Freebirds (Michael Hayes e Jimmy Garvin) com Oliver Humperdink **Badstreet **Diamond Studd **Vinnie Vegas **Scotty Flamingo *'Apelidos' **DDP **"Handsome" Dallas Page **"The People's Champion" **Positively Page *'Músicas de entrada' **"Glam" (WCW) **"Self High-Five" (Instrumental cover of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" por Nirvana) **"Dog" por FAT **"Spirit" por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Rookie of the Year (1992) **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1996) **PWI ranked him # 4''' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1997. **PWI Feud of the Year (1997) vs. Macho Man Randy Savage **PWI ranked him # '''4 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1998. **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1999) *'Swiss Wrestling Federation' **SWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Kevin Nash (2), Chris Kanyon e Bam Bam Bigelow como Jersey Triad (2) **WCW World Television Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Kanyon *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Wrestling Maneuver (1997) Diamond Cutter **Most Improved Wrestler (1996) **Worst Gimmick (2001) Durante os dois reinados com Kanyon e Bam Bam Bigelow como a Jersey Triad, eles defenderam o título utilizando a Freebird Rule que permitia que dois dos três lutadores fizessem a defesa do título. Categoria:Pay-Per-View da TNA